


Leftovers

by WitchRavenFox



Series: 2017 Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Erica Reyes, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble Collection, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompts will be titles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Derek loved Cora's leftovers from dinner and always left them in the fridge at the station. So why do they keep disappearing?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I set myself a January prompt challenge for me to write them. Now I am finally getting round to posting them. The series is supposed to be multi-fandom, but I have doubts about how that will actually happen as all the ones I have written so far are all Teen Wolf. Because of Real Life, I started writing and then stopped, but there are easily another 10 more in the editing stage, so more are coming. As January is so far over, I am just calling this the 2017 Prompts now.
> 
> All standard stuff about me not owning characters or tv show, but this is my story, my playtime so I hope you enjoy. I haven't got a beta reader, so if you notice any errors, please let me know and I will correct. :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments = <3  
> WRF x

Deputy Derek Hale shouldered his way into the station with only one thing on his mind, his leftover lasagne and salad from dinner the night before. Cora had taken her portion into the gym that she’d opened a few months ago, complete sure that what Beacon Hills needed was a gym. Her lasagne recipe was so healthy - low fat (sorry cheese) and lean turkey. Derek had almost hated to admit that it was good, seriously good. Derek had been on patrol for the last five hours and was back for lunch, and to catch up with Reyes and Argent.

Arriving in the break room, Derek made a beeline for the fridge and almost ripped off the door. And closed it again.

‘No, not again.’

Derek’s leftovers were gone. The container wasn’t in the fridge with its label with his name. There was just an empty space. Someone who was supposed to uphold the law was committing a crime - no matter how minor. Now he was torn between telling the Sheriff or making a stupid complaint. Looking like an idiot or a baby…No, he’d just have a casual look around, keep an eye out, keep his nose scenting for the smell of the beautiful food.

The bull pen had a few deputies hanging around, and among them was the Sheriff’s son, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, waving a forkful of salad around.

‘Hey, Stilinski, salad again?’

Stilinski tilted his chair back and craned his head around Erica Reyes to cock a grin at him. ‘Sure, why not? I mean, there was more with it, but it was all so tasty… I’m a very lucky guy, Hale.’

‘Someone gave you lunch? Who would be that sweet on a guy like you?’ Derek prompted, knowing full well that he was actually that sweet on him, and had a list of reasons. Cora kept suggesting he do something about it, but he couldn’t.  Not with a work colleague, not with the son of his boss. That was his reasoning, and it was killing him.

‘Oh you know, Hale, guys love me. More importantly prepared guys love me. They bring me their leftover food, leave it in the fridge, almost begging for me to eat it.’ Stilinski smirked as he put another forkful in his mouth. Derek watched as he wiggled his eyebrows as he ate and sniffed the air in one long drag as Reyes smothered a laugh and patted Stiles on the shoulder.

‘You gotta stop, Stiles. You don’t wanna do this right now.’ Erica’s’ laughing brown eyes flicked over to Derek as she went to her desk opposite Deputy Allison Argent who smirked at her computer.

‘Oh I don’t know Erica, maybe I do wanna do this right now.’ Stilinski pegged Derek with a heated look that Derek had been sure he’d been imagining over the last few weeks.

‘You’re eating my lunch, aren’t you? You stole my lunch?’ Derek asked huffing through his mouth, afraid to take in the aroma that he was sure was Cora’s lasagne. Stilinski turned to face him straight on, and Derek watched the smile fade from his face.

‘Oh man, you are pissed. Okay, yes, I took your lunch today, but I called Cora and she is on her way with something for you. You know it’s lucky your sister is my friend…No, anyway so long story short I love her cooking, and you always bring in mouth water food, so she actually prepped a portion of this for me. But you didn’t bring it in, so I figure, you owe me. And all those other meals… well I just liked messing with ya, dude. You flush the cutest shade of…’

‘Stop before I report you to the Sheriff.’ Derek crossed his arms, he looked imposing like this, he knew, he worked hard enough on his physique to get it this way. ‘My sister sometimes makes you food?’

‘Yeah, coz she’s awesome like that.’

‘And you have been eating my food?’ Derek asked slowly.

‘Yeah…’ Stilinski squinted. ‘It started as a joke. Then I just wanted to see what you would do. And recently its been just so I can get you to catch me in the act so you would do more than stare at me from across the bull pen with those not-work eyes you sometimes have when you look at me.’

Derek swallowed and took a step back because he heard no upticks now that he was paying attention. Pure truth. He felt his ears flush warm, so he knew he was blushing. Being a werewolf couldn’t hide that.

‘Yeah, that is sometimes how you look at me. Cora had this bright idea that to avoid any more of that when my name or your name is mentioned, she would forget to bring in my food. She let me know there was a portion of yours today, and I didn’t wanna miss out. She also said that you… well let's just say I have something you can eat now, and at the end of the shift dinner is on me.’

‘Are you asking me out?’

Stiles stood and went toe to toe with Derek, and Derek was pleasantly surprised to really notice that Stiles was only a couple of inches shorter than himself. ‘Yeah, and don’t talk about workplace harassment, or think about telling my dad. He will only ignore it, he knows how much you like me, so he wouldn’t believe it as harassment anyways.’

Derek allowed his gaze to flit from warm brown eyes to a plump bottom lip that was being chewed and back again. ‘Okay, after work, pick me up at seven, and I’ll make a reservation. Don’t be late though, I’d hate to be late.’ Derek watched as Stiles’ eyes track him in a mesmerised heat. ‘I’ll tell my sister to stop messing with lunch, and you will stop eating it.’

‘Deal…I would like there to be a second date, so I will follow your instructions,’ Stiles murmured.

‘Great, now where’s my replacement food? Man’s gotta eat.’ Derek raised his brows and wait for a moment to see Stilinski’s cheeks dust a pink around his moles. His eyes popped however when his container of food was placed in front of him. Full and unopened. ‘You didn’t eat it?’

Stiles made to leave the bull pen backwards. ‘Not today. Cora dropped mine in while you were on patrol and bossed me around. I can tell her she was right about provocation.’

Derek watched as Stiles popped into the Sheriff’s office and close the door behind him, and he knew that Stiles would be trouble, both in work and out. Then he wondered how easily he stopped thinking of him as Deputy Stilinski, his default setting for months now. Sitting down at his own desk, Derek popped the lid and stuck his fork right into his cold food, the way he liked it for lunch and swivelled in his chair. 

Knowing the kind of food Stiles liked made it so much easier to think of restaurants for dinner, and Derek knew just the place.


End file.
